


Mistakes maybe made, but we still move forward

by Starblazey



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starblazey/pseuds/Starblazey
Summary: Akko wants to prove she is worthy of dating Andrew but forgets that she has already proved herself.
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Mistakes maybe made, but we still move forward

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I have written for this fandom. Anyway, enjoy the story and anything in Italicized is Akko's thoughts xP.

_Again, Again, Again, and Again this happens why do I keep messing up. It doesn’t make sense, why I keep disappointing Andrew. Every time I try to do something to show I care and want noble’s approval I screw it up at this rate Andrew might not even want to be with me anymore._

These thoughts constantly plagued my mind I always preached to others to never give up, but at this point, I want to. After our two years of dating, during recent months it became apparent that something was bothering Andrew, so one day when we’re getting ice cream I asked “ What’s been bothering you so much the past month? Every time we meet up you seem distracted? 

“ Akko,” he paused for a moment before continuing. “ You know I have my responsibilities as a noble and you a witch,” Andrew had taken ahold of my hand and gently squeezed it.

We never touched unless we were in the company of the dark or our friends. This was him, Andrew, that differed from the majority of nobles with prejudice towards witches. I returned the squeeze and I knew what had him bothered. I stopped for a moment and wrapped my arms around him, whispering,“ I am going to prove to everyone that witches are amazing and they are not to be looked down upon. I promise to make sure you do not have to hide,” 

Andrew gave a chuckled earnestly, “ What did I do to deserve such a lovely girlfriend?”

My face began heating up,

_gosh he is such a flirt-_

I felt a quick peck on my lips, but right as I opened my eyes the moment was over as Andrew had already started walking away.  


“ ANDREWWW WAIT UP,” I yelled.  


“ Well, I thought you were supposed to prove to others what an amazing witch you are. How are you supposed to that if you fail to even trail behind me,”  


“ You better be happy I like you or otherwise I would punch you,” I mumbled under my breath.  


“ Did you say something Akko?” Andrew smirked.  


“ Yes, I said you will always be behind me peasant,” I scoffed  


“ Whatever you say, madam,”  


“ Whatever you say, kind sir,” 

\---

A few opportunities had presented themselves and every time I had messed up, but this time put the icing on the cake. Andrew had caught me pacing the floor before the event had started and tried to reassure me there was no reason to continue trying to prove myself to everyone else until I was physically and emotionally prepared for it. Then he left, of course, I did not listen to his advice because I hold pride in being a witch the same as he does in being a noble. If I stop being a witch for a single second I am nothing. Aside from it being a goal, it is who I want to be and have to be, so I decided to put on a show during the party. Instead of previous times when I included Sucy and Lotte, I concluded to do it by myself.

Once the party started becoming quiet I began to summon multiple flares around me and summoning my broom. Once it appeared I hoped on it and swirled around. Leaping into the air I placed my mask on my face and began to leap around, my outfit transforming in the process by using some of Sucy and Lotte’s magic, of course, even if I wanted to do it alone they would find a way to help. Everyone’s attention had been on me with amazement in their eyes. I looked over in the direction where I last saw Andrew, but instead, I met the cold glare of his father. I began to panic and panicking only leads to failure. After having leaped I was supposed to have a graceful landing but my magic disappeared and my foot got caught on my broom. I was left dangling in the air with my magic falling in streams behind me. I was a fool for thinking this would work. Keeping my mask on my face I let go of the broom and fell on the floor. I called my broom back as I picked myself up and started running out the entrance of the ballroom. That is why I am now sitting on a bench by myself. I pulled my legs up to face and let my wand and hat rest beside me. 

_Gosh, I am an idiot, I don’t even know why Andrew is with me at this point I just make him look like a fool. We should probably break up because we’re so different-_

My nose probably red but who cares because I’m a mess and messes do not deserve to be next to an angel. A gentle hand touched my head it was probably Sucy or Lotte. 

“ Akko,” a soothing voice whispered. 

I lifted my head to be greeted by Andrew's concerned eyes, but I could not face him after tonight. I shoved my tear-stained face back in between my knees. For another minute nothing was said and there were no sounds, so I lifted my head up and right in front of me was Andrew who grabbed ahold of my cheek. “ I'm sorry, for making you look like a fool Andrew,” I sobbed nothing was going to stop these tears because it was true, 

_We were never meant to be._

I paused for a moment and those words had been said out loud. Andrew’s hand stopped rubbing my cheek and the hand by he side began to scrunch up. 

__

__

__“ Akko, I am sorry, we both live in different worlds that have a set amount of expectations. That does not change the fact that I wish to remain by your side. You do not need to impress anyone because you have already impressed me and shown that your love. There is no need to force yourself to be someone you are not because I love the witch Akko who is smiling and makes mistakes and pushes forward even though it may be difficult. Do not place all the blame on yourself, I am a coward. I did not tell you of my family problems or try and support you the way you wanted to support me in my time of need, so if we need to break-_ _

__“ No,” I cut him off and leaped into his arms. “ I want to be with you through thick and thin. I want to stand beside you no matter what the witches or the nobles say,” I pause taking in a breath. “ I want to be by- you-,” my voice had already broken. Who cares, I love Andrew and that is all that matters. “ I want to be by your side forever Andrew,”_ _

__Andrew pulled me closer until our foreheads bumped and responded, “ And I beside you Akko,”_ _

__With that, we gently pressed our lips together as the moon rested in the night sky. Maybe today was not as catastrophic as seemed._ _


End file.
